It has long been appreciated, particularly by those skilled in the art of flooring installation, that careful measuring is required during the installation of tiles. While tiles are of fixed dimensions and shape, the surfaces upon which they are laid very seldom are. This typically results in a need to cut tiles, changing their dimensions for placement in specific areas such as at the edges of rooms and the like. There are a multitude of devices employed for measuring tiles to be cut. These operate in almost as many different ways as there are devices. Typically, these devices permit a distance to be measured from the edge of a laid tile to a wall or other obstruction. This measurement can then be employed to cut a tile to fit. These devices are generally effective, but have a number of drawbacks that can reduce efficiency, increase wasted time and materials and cause a great deal of frustration.
When tiles are laid, regardless of the material employed, a space is often left which is later filled with grout. These spaces between tiles need to be uniform to provide an aesthetically pleasing affect. Thus, when measuring the distance between the wall and the laid tile, this space must be added into the calculation. Often overlooked, this error can result in miss-cut tiles and wasted time. Also, in many modern buildings curved walls are being employed. This prevents the use of many measuring devices.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tile measuring device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a measuring device which will allow tracing of curves.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a measuring device which will accommodate tile spacing.